Function of the Clinical/Biostatistics Core: 1) Procurement, organization, and distribution of DNA and other samples from well characterized subjects, to service specific SCOR projects; recruitment of individuals to provide plasma and blood cells for specific SCOR projects. 2) Provision of biomathematics and biostatistics analyses in the SCOR program, including statistical analysis of genetic data, data processing and management and mathematical modeling. A major goal of the Core is to secure the DNA and blood samples subjects and analyses to define the genetic and molecular contributions to atherogenesis. This Core will fill a critical role that is required of the SCOR program in Molecular Medicine and Atherosclerosis, i.e. it will provide clinical resources (DNA, macrophages, and plasma samples) for study in the individual projects, allowing integration of basic and clinical resources. Further, the Core will facilitate collaboration among investigators, projects and cores within the Columbia University SCOR program, additional outside resources and other atherosclerosis SCOR programs.